Un primo misterioso
by Black Cat de Eve
Summary: que pasara cuando el misterios primo de uno de tus amigos se presente por el mandato de tu tia loca. nota: hay muchos personajes mios y de yugioh. por favor no me maten que soy nueva en esto.
1. Chapter 1

Un primo misterioso:

Lunes 19 de febrero:

Como a las siete treinta recibo un video llamado de mis padres para comunicarme que debo cuidar del hijo adoptivo de tía Elina, como no veo posible escape a esto, acepto, no sin antes mis padres recordarme el estúpido eslogan de los "White Gentleman" "servir, proteger y ayudar". Hace poco que soy un caballero blanco como vulgarmente nos llaman los ciudadanos, tenemos que compartir horas con los "Sleeping Ebony" o "raritos encapuchados" como nosotros los llamamos, la población en general no saben de su existencia (al igual que yo hace poco) bueno mis amigos si saben de ellos porque yo les informe (cosa que está prohibida). Volviendo al misterioso primo que yo recuerde mi tía Elina no podía tener hijos pero no sabía que había adoptado a alguien…

Martes 20 de febrero:

A las seis de la mañana me levanto para hacer los ejercicios matinales que hago antes de irme al instituto, me baño, me visto y desayuno. De camino a la escuela me consigo a Yuma, Yuuya y Yuzaku que están en plena discusión…

\- Yo pienso que las cartas de monstruo numero son las mejores-dice Yuma agitando sus brazos como si eso le diera más credibilidad.

\- No, los monstruos péndulos, dado que puedes viajar a otra dimensión-dice Yuuya con esos aires de sabelotodo.

\- No en mi opinión son mejores los duelos de realidad virtual-dijo Yuzaku con fastidio.

\- No pueden hablar de una cosa más normal, no se de chicos o chicas o su preferencia sexual-digo detrás de ellos dándoles un susto.

\- No es gracioso, Nakami esto es una conversación seria-dijo Yuma.

\- Dios cuando vas a madurar, Yuma-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Como ya es un caballero amarillo se cree que es no se…dios en persona-dijo Yuuya frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno lo siento pero de todas formas, por favor cambien de tema-dije disculpándome haciendo una reverencia- ah y Yuuya soy un caballero blanco.

Esto nos sacó una carcajada a todos pero decidí contarles sobre el misterioso primo del que tengo que ocuparme, ellos me vieron como si bromeara pero vieron en mi rostro que no deseaba hacerlo, así que se ofrecieron a acompañarme al aeropuerto después de clases. Las clases fueron lo de siempre…

En el aeropuerto:

\- Y bien…¿Cómo es el?

\- Bueno según mi tía es el que tenga la apariencia más estrambótica-dije en respuesta

\- Ohh-dijeron ellos en respuesta

Luego de un rato choca conmigo alguien cuando volteo…dios que vestimenta parecía la mezcla de una camisa de fuerza con una braga ceñida por todos lados por hebillas, era de color blanco, tenía la piel pálida como si jamás auviera llevado sol, el cabello blanco y los ojos grandes de color turquesa. Tenía una mirada nerviosa y pregunto:

\- Tu eres Nakami Niwa?-susurro

\- Si y tú eres?

\- Me llamo Tsubasa Kagiru…soy tu primo-dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Los chicos me hicieron una seña de victoria y yo estaba como si el pobre tuviera tres ojos y escupiera fuego por la boca, era una visión extraña…además que me recuerda a alguien…

\- Se parece muchísimo a Astral cuando todavía era una entidad duelista-comento a Yuma.

\- Bueno al menos ya es un humano común y corriente, esto va ser difícil-dice cuando ve a mi primo pararse a ver con admiración un anuncio sacándonos una gota estilo de anime.

Yuzaku y Yuuya lo miran extraño, bueno no son los únicos que lo ven, además de esa extraña apariencia tiene orejas felinas de color blanco puro igual que su cabello, la gente lo ve, bueno es una buena expresión de kamemo, cuando llegamos a mi casa, el entra con renuencia, hasta que Yuma ( es el que tiene más carisma y más tacto de todos) lo convence de pasar. Cuando entramos se quita los zapatos (ósea las botas) y los deja educadamente junto a la puerta. Lo invito a sentarse y le pregunto:

\- Para que mi tía te mando?

\- Ehhh yo no sé ella no me dijo nada…-dijo con desánimo y luego sacando algo de un bolsillo oculto de un bolso incorporado que tiene su ropa en la espalda saca una carta- pero insistió que te diera esto una vez llegara a tu casa-dijo sonriéndome.

\- Luego la leeré…ven te mostrare tu habitación-dije.

Los demás me ayudaron dado que un par de veces se perdió, cuando llegamos al ático, soltó un gritito de admiración y pregunto:

\- Me puedo quedar aquí?-dijo con los ojos brillando con emoción infantil.

\- Obvio te lo enseñe para que te quedaras…-dije un poco bruscamente.

\- Gomen-dijo y empezó a mirar por la ventana.

Lo dejamos allí y cuando bajamos mis amigos me estaban riñendo…

\- Deberías ser más amable con Kagi-kun-dijo Yuma y Yuuya a coro.

\- Kagi-kun? No me digas que les agrada-dije perplejo.

\- Si bueno, se más amable, nosotros tenemos que irnos-dijo Yuzaku.

Se fueron y yo me quede solo, cuando fui al ático a disculparme, él estaba durmiendo acurrucado en la cama, se veía tranquilo y sereno así que lo deje dormir. Cuando despertó me disculpe con él, comimos y les explique muchas cosas dado que tenía un montón de preguntas. Le explique que mañana iríamos a la escuela juntos y pareció agradarle la idea por que comento…

\- Nunca he ido a una escuela, ¿será divertido?

\- Depende de cómo lo veas…-respondí tapando mi boca porque me entraron ganas de bostezar.

\- Deberías leer la carta de Lina-chan, dijo que era importante que la leyeras-dijo mientras recogía los trastos de la cena

Agarre la carta y comencé a leer:

" _Querido Nakami:_

 _Felicidades por ser nombrado tan joven caballero blanco como tu padre y madre, yo también soy una soy de los llamados selladores, ¿sabes que son los Dark? Supongo que sí, pues bien hace dieciséis años selle al más poderoso de los dark, con ayuda de los "sleeping Ebony", el hecho es que creímos que al haber sellado al dark lo habíamos llevado a su dimensión, pues no, el Dark se convirtió en un bebe, en este caso Tsubasa, te encomendé a ti la tarea de cuidar de Tsubasa para que en caso dado tú puedas derrotar a ese dark que duerme dentro de él. Yo no puedo porque soy su madre y me daría dolor hacer ese apto tan horrible, pero aún hay esperanza, por favor has que mi Tsubasa no caiga en manos de ese dark._

 _Te lo suplica y te quiere_

 _Tu tía Elina Kakomi"_

Me quede helado, había escuchado de los dark y sus consecuencias para este mundo, pero yo encargarme de un dark sellado que estaba en mi casa ya era demasiado, pero no era culpa de Tsubasa el ni tenía idea de nada, decidí decirles a todos mis amigos una vez en la escuela.

Miércoles 21 de febrero:

Me dio gracia la mirada de todos en el salón, excepto mis amigos que ya estaban enterados de la existencia de Tsubasa, quien se mantuvo pegado de mí. Las chicas comenzaron a considerarlo tierno y lindo, pero él se escondía de todas las personas excepto de Yuma, Yuuya y Yuzaku a quienes saludo en Rumano, una cosa que me sorprendió fue su inteligencia que era superior a la del sabelotodo de Yuzaku corrigiéndolo varias veces en clase. A la hora del almuerzo, que consistía en bolas de arroz la miraba como astral la primera vez que las vio (y probo) aunque en caso de Tsubasa no le gustaron mucho, de hecho casi ni comió, miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo poniéndome nervioso inclusive a mí.

Pero no pasó nada…o eso me encantaría decir, después de clase nos siguieron a mí y a mis amigos con la excusa de querer un duelo contra Yugi (el grupo entero de mis amigos son: Yugi, Heba, Yugi (él es británico), Jaden, Jeese, Yusei, Yuma, Yuuya y Yuzaku) quien no se negó, por supuesto él es el rey de los duelos, pero en el momento que empezó el duelo se puso el lugar oscuro como en el reino de las sombras, los chicos que pidieron el duelo se volvieron horrendas bestias que decían.

\- Por fin hemos encontrado a nuestra señora…-decían una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

Yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre mientras cada uno tenía a uno de mis amigos en su mano, pero el que parecía más asustado de todo esto era Tsubasa quien estaba sollozando, uno de ellos le dijo:

\- Una vez que desgarremos esa patética apariencia que tiene estará otra vez con nosotros, mi señora…

Con unas garras filosas agarro e hizo heridas profundas en la piel de Tsubasa quien gritaba…hasta que un extraño collar se materializo en su cuello tenía una luna eclipsada por un sol, pero al momento empezó a brillar y se convirtió en la luna eclipsando al sol, el cabello blanco puro de Tsubasa quería tornarse de un color negro, pero la tonalidad no la agarraba quedando solamente las puntas de color negro carbón, los ojos de Tsubasa se volvieron de color fucsia oscuro, el traje extraño se volvió de la misma tonalidad del cabello de Tsubasa. La bestia asustada soltó a Tsubasa que rápidamente ataco a su atacante sacando del aire dos pistolas una de color blanco puro y la otra negra como la noche. Con doce certeros disparos las bestias desaparecieron. Yo saque mi katana provocando que el dark dentro de Tsubasa sonriera.

\- No voy a hacerles nada a tus amigos, Niwa-san-dijo con voz un poco más fría que la de Tsubasa.- de hecho quiero ver sus heridas…digo si puedo.

\- Te vigilare-sisee.

\- Has lo que tengas que hacer-respondió.

Curo las heridas de mis amigos y las mías…

\- Bueno este es el poco poder con el que puedo intervenir, dentro de unos días quiero hablar contigo-fue lo que dijo antes de que Tsubasa cayera desmayado al suelo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa…

\- ¡que diantres paso!-exclamo Jeese

\- Eso mismo quisiera yo saber-dijeron los tres tricolores (Yugi, Yugi y Heba)

\- Aunque me encantaría explicarlo, tampoco yo sé lo que paso-dije agarrándome de las rodillas y soltando el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

\- Yo si se lo que ocurrió…Nameless-san ha despertado-susurro Tsubasa en la espalda de Yuzaku.

Yuzaku al escuchar que Tsubasa estaba despierto, lo bajo con cuidado y Tsubasa grácilmente se puso en el frente de ellos y dijo con la voz un poco más firme…

\- Creo que tengo muchas cosas que contarles…enfriad-dijo Tsubasa haciéndonos señas que lo siguiéramos a la sala.

No hubo mucha oposición estábamos cansados y si he de admitir que estábamos interesados en lo que tenía que decir Tsubasa y ese repentino cambio de actitud.

\- Lo siento no he actuado como debería-dijo haciendo una reverencia- para empezar la carta que te dio Lina era un sebo en caso de que callera en manos equivocadas, mi nombre en realidad es Hikari Kagiru, además que soy una mujer, necesitamos tu permiso para dejar salir a Nameless de esto-dijo mostrando el collar de su cuello.

\- ¿para qué necesitan mi permiso?-pregunte

\- Tu eres el único que sabe cuál es el verdadero nombre de nameless o al menos su apodo.

En un abrir de cerrar de ojos una multitud de recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza desubicándome por un momento, entonces grite:

\- ¡joder aparece estúpida Nekonomi!

El collar brillo y tomo una forma humana…casi tenia las orejas de gato y cola de un color negro y tenía esa misma braga combinada con una camisa de fuerza pero el pantalón le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, sus manos, brazos, piernas y pies estaban cubiertas por vendas, el cabello largo rozando el piso negro carbón y esos hermosos, astutos y felinos ojos carmesíes. Me miro, y me dio una patada dejándome con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza…

\- Joder, no puedes decir un simple "Nekonomi" bastardo Niwa-dijo con esa voz fría de siempre

\- Si auviera sabido que eras tú la cosa sellada te auviera llamado antes-dije.

\- Basta de cháchara, hikari-chan continua con tu relato soy toda oídos-dijo ignorando categóricamente a Nakami.

Hikari asintió y nos relató una historia de lo que pude sacar lo siguiente:

1- Ella y Nekonomi eran de la resistencia también llamados sleeping Ebony.

2- Nekonomi era la más poderosa de ellos llamada la Black cat de Eve.

3- Querían descubrir las memorias perdidas de Nekonomi para que pudiera restaurar la paz de un lugar llamado Rumani…

Esperen…¿Rumani? No es donde se encuentra la tía Lina…

\- No al Rumani que nos referimos es diferente, ha tenido mucho nombres a través de la historia, cielo, infierno, estigio, elíseos en fin etc. Pero en realidad su nombre es Rumani, el lugar de las puertas eternas-dijo hikari- ¿entendiste algo neeekoooo?

Nekonomi se había puesto a hurgar el reloj de la pared, e hizo ademan de que eso no le interesaba causando que Hikari rugiera…

\- Claro que te incumbe es sobre ti está mal nacida guerra-dijo Hikari

\- Perdón pero es sobre tu hermanito, personalmente no me interesa quien se queda con Rumani o si es destruida en el proceso dado que ese lugar es algo desconocido para mí y tu más que nadie lo sabe-dijo Nekonomi dejando el destrozado reloj de lado y mirándola con cara de "tengo razón ¿verdad?"

\- Chicas están cansadas e irritadas, ha sido un día duro-intervino Yuma.

\- Pues por mi pueden irse a dormir, he dormido lo suficiente durante estos catorce años-dijo Nekonomi hurgando y olisqueando las cosas de la cocina sin que nada en particular llamase su atención.

Mientras subíamos en tropel, Jaden murmuro…

\- Es idéntica a Haou…

Jueves 22 de febrero:

Un olor delicioso nos despertó en la mañana, cuando bajamos todos hipnotizados por el aroma, descubrimos que era Nekonomi la que cocinaba, se había quitado la braga esa extraña y se había puesto un pantalón negro, una franelilla negra, medias negras y una camisa a cuadros negra con roja. Tenía una coleta y tarareaba alegremente la canción "Stronger" de Brinney Spears. Cuando nos vio se quitó los audífonos y dijo muy alegremente:

\- ¡buenos días chicos!

\- Buenos…eh días-respondí con cara de WTF (What That Fuck!)

\- Oh vamos no me miren como si tuviera tres cabezas…descubrí que el chocolate te pone de un excelente humor.-dijo sonriendo y dándole un mordisco goloso a una barra de chocolate.

Durante el camino a la escuela (hikari y Nekonomi insistieron en ir) estaban en el camino Yuto, Yugo y Yuri discutiendo. Nekonomi los ve con curiosidad mal disimulada, se acerca y les pregunta con un tono natural.

\- Oigan ¿Por qué discuten?

\- Eso no es asun….¡WAAA! ¡¿que demonios eres?!-gritan esos tres viendo las orejas y cola de Nekonomi.

\- Soy un kamemo, díganme ¿Por qué discutían?-dijo ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

\- Bueno, por culpa de este cabeza de chorlito-dijeron Yuto y Yugo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡yo no hice nada!-respondió Yuri.

Y como todas las cosas Nekonomi los ignoro un momento haciendo que Yugo se molestara, así que para llamar la atención del metiche, trato de golpearlo, y Nekonomi muy fácilmente agarro el puño de yugo y lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- Ustedes poseen un aroma particular para ser humanos…¿Por qué?-pregunto Nekonomi abriendo la boca y mostrando sus dientes parecidos al de los felinos cosa que los hizo retroceder a todos- hum…ni puta idea así que…¡hikari!

\- ¡glup! ¡SIP!-grito hikari.

\- ¿puedes interrogarlos?, ese aroma que desprenden es en verdad particular-dijo Nekonomi señalándolos- es idéntico a tu aroma, Yuuya-san.

\- Oye si estas tan interesada, porque no lo haces tu-dijo Jeese ganándose una mirada de ojos carmesíes.

\- Porque con seres humanos no se tratar, y no poseo ni la paciencia ni el carácter para hacerlo, eso responde a tu pregunta sin formular-respondió un poco bruscamente.

Los demás la miraron, y yo dije…

\- Si estas estresada por adquirir conocimientos y no hacer preguntas…ten-le di un multi-audifonos- es un aparato que tiene múltiples funciones…

\- Computadora, audífono, teléfono, zahorí, mapa entre otras cosas-terminando mi frase con fastidio mal disimulado.

Fue mi turno de unirme a los chicos en el temblor, que recuerde durante los dos años que duro despierta era un poco más amable, despreocupada al punto de ser casi una irresponsable pero era bien estar con ella.

\- Puedes dejar de pensar eso, es molesto-dijo señalándome con un dedo acusador.

\- ¿Que pensé?-dije con desafío.

\- Yo una irresponsable, tu precisamente no eras don responsabilidad, en la amabilidad bueno hay si tienes un punto a tu favor-dijo como si la sola palabra le provocara asco.

\- Bueno es más amable, baka neko-dije acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

Ella me dio un coscorrón, y seguimos caminando... Nekonomi ando unos pasos y se paró en seco, nosotros prudentemente nos mantuvimos alejados hasta que exclamo:

\- ¡casi lo olvido!-esto me recordó a la Nekonomi que conocía- ¿Cómo voy a entrar a la academia si yo no soy estudiante?-dijo volteándose y mirándonos, por extraño que parezca sus ojos parecían más grandes y más inocentes, dándonos un suspiro interior.

\- Bueno…-dijo Yugi (el británico)- yo tengo una idea pero necesitamos ayuda…

Nos condujo a una parte de la academia donde se encontraban los estudiantes de los edificios del norte, allí se encontraban otros tres tricolores parecidos y diferentes a los dos Yugis y a Heba.

\- Muchas gracias Henry-sama-decía Yugi agarrando el uniforme y dándoselo a Nekonomi.

\- Estoó…creo que mejor me quedo a dormir en el tejado-dijo Nekonomi mirando el uniforme de las chicas con repugnancia.

\- ¡de eso nada! ¡entraras y te comportaras!-riñeron Yuto y Yugo quienes habían interrogado a Yuuya al respecto en el camino.

\- No quiero-dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Bueno y si la dejamos atada con una cadena en el gimnasio-propuso Yuri.

\- Callate chico flor, entrare pero con este uniforme ni de coña-dijo Nekonomi mirando a Yuri como diciendo "esto no es de tu incumbencia"

Después de ponerse el uniforme entramos a las clases, Nekonomi muy a menudo se quejaba y lloriqueaba dado que prefería estar a fuera que dentro de ese aburrido salón, mágicamente apareció su nombre en la lista de estudiantes, a la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos todos (y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos)

\- Y bien ¿Quién es?-pregunto Syrus mirando a Nekonomi como esta pinchaba el cabello de Yugi y de Yami con insistencia.

\- Psss presentate -susurro Hikari.

\- Hazlo tu pequeña sabionda-respondió Nekonomi haciendo una mueca.

\- Ok…mi nombre es hikari y el de la cosa fastidiosa esa es Nekonomi somos Dark.

\- OMG! ¿qué hacen aquí? Te volviste loco Nakami-saltaron de inmediato Tea y Akiza (Oh My God)

Hikari explico todo rápidamente para calmar los ánimos…

\- Y bien eso es lo que tenemos que hacer…-concluyo Hikari.

\- Bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer neeekoooo…? joder con esta mujer-dijo hikari

Nekonomi estaba viendo el cabello de cada uno de los presentes, con bastante interés, cuando escucho el resongamiento de hikari…

\- Si muy lindo y todo, pero el problema es que ¿te has puesto a pensar siquiera? Mis memorias por fragmentos que sean no serán un juego de niños derrotar, además de que puede que mis "familiares" no pongan el juego sencillo, al menos Tsuki y Setsuna están de nuestro lado pero los otros lo dudo, aparte de esto está tu querido hermanito que por si no lo notaste ha tratado de despellejarnos en múltiples ocasiones, luego de esto están los peones, las torres y los alfiles que están en este juego de ajedrez además obviamente de los ocho príncipes de la oscuridad…si quieres puedo seguir argumentando mas pero me dolería la garganta-dijo contando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Cuándo pensaste en todo eso?-preguntamos sorprendidos.

\- Llevo pensando en esto todo el santo día-dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco- ¿o qué? ¿pensaron que no pensaba en nada en particular?

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a Nekonomi mientras veía el cielo, luego de un largo suspiro y dijo…

\- Tendré que cobrar favores del pasado-murmuro

\- Te refieres a…-dijo hikari

\- Esos mismos, contactare a los otros Eves-dijo Nekonomi- pero hablemos de cosas triviales ya tuve suficiente lapsus de seriedad.

El comentario nos hizo reír, entonces a su petición nos presentamos y empezó a hablar de cosas triviales, parecía cómoda hasta que vio a Astral que había permanecido en silencio junto a Jaden, lo miro por unos segundos y luego agarro y se trepo a un árbol, esto me pareció extraño y fue cuando recordé que lo hacía para evitar algo que: 1-conocia y le parecía un poco embarazoso, 2- desconocía y le daba pena su presencia, 3- o simplemente porque mi sempai es una rarita. Los chicos me miraban con cara de "a esta que le ha pasado" cuando hikari (siempre hikari) empezó a reñir a Nekonomi.

\- Oye baja ¡qué diablos te pasa!-empezó hikari haciendo señas.

\- Deja de molestar-fue la respuesta de Nekonomi.

\- Oye baja bipolar de mierda-dijo hikari suspirando y cruzando sus brazos.

A regañadientes bajo del árbol cuando vimos que en la mitad de sus cara brillaban unos tatuajes parecidos a los de astral, cuando astral se acercó a Nekonomi estos brillaron con más intensidad, y luego descendieron hasta desaparecer en la camisa semi-abierta de Nekonomi. Esta se cubrió el pecho como si estuviese desnuda y miro hacia otro lado y luego escuche ( no sé si los demás también)

\- Malditas experiencias…


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la Black Cat: entrevistas…

\- Hello hello primeros lectores de esta supuesta novela-dice la autora (ósea yo) con aires de bueno ya estoy aquí- para nuestra primera entrevista tendremos a….nada más ni nada menos que a ¡Nakami Niwa! Damas y caballeros por favor un fuerte aplauso.

Los cuatro gatos en el estudio aplaudieron con desanimo…

\- Es un placer estar aquí-dijo Nakami con una sonrisa perfecta.

\- Muy bien es un placer conocerte, digo finalmente, bueno Nakami aquí va la primera pregunta ¿Por qué te convertiste en "White gentleman"?-dijo la autora consultando un desordenado, manchado de café y raído libro de notas hecho a mano.

\- No estoy muy seguro, porque quería supongo…-dijo Nakami encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hum bien por ti- frase patentada mía- siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo conociste a Nekonomi?

\- Ella fue mi sempai dos años, supongo que era yo su juguete particular…-dijo Nakami con una gota anime en la cien.

\- Opss lo siento escucharlo…o bueno escribirlo, una pregunta embarazosa ¿estás de acuerdo con el nakaneko?

\- ¿con el que?-dijo Nakami

\- Nakami x Nekonomi ¿es obvio no?-dijo la autora poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No se…supongo que…-decía Nakami rojo como un tomate bien maduro.

\- Bueno mientras nuestro querido entrevistado está pensándose la respuesta yo hablare sobre Nakami "Nakami Niwa-san nació el 5 de mayo del 2001, hijo de Sebastián Niwa y Ellen Horus, es un chico con una personalidad tranquila y centrada, es el White más joven de la historia , su arma principal son dos espadas gemelas que de casualidad la una se llama Nomi y la otra neko, por que será, bueno es un chico muy popular en su instituto pero nadie ha conquistado su corazón o bueno hasta ahora nadie, tiene el cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos, tiene el cabello corto sujeto la mayor parte del tiempo por una coleta, no tiene pircings ni tatuajes, y por lo general se viste con una camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco de lana negro, corbata y pantalón de vestir. Odia profundamente el brócoli, las zorras y bueno una cantidad casi exagerada de cosas" bueno esto es lo que puedo decir del chico hasta el momento-dijo la autora mirando casi disimuladamente su reloj- ¿ya tienes respuesta?

Hacía más de veinte minutos que Nakami la había dejado hablando sola…

\- ¡Malnacido Nakami!-dijo la autora que rugió como un león.

\- Disculpame debí avisarte-dijo Noa (mi gemelo imaginario XD)

\- Joder, bueno en el próximo capítulo de "un primo misterioso" tendremos a unos nuevos personajes, digo nuevos pero son de mis otras …hum digamos obras-dijo la autora tratando de alisarse el largo cabello castaño.

\- Tendremos otra entrevista luego…¡Sayonara!-dijo Noa saludando la cámara mientras la autora pensaba en su nuevo capítulo y se quejaba en voz alta de las tareas que debería estar haciendo…

Espero que les haya gustado si no ni modo (cara de perrito regañado) ¡Hasta la otra!

Capitulo dos: el desastre gatuno.

Lunes 5 de marzo, hora 5:00 am…

\- ¡WAAAAA! Suéltame hikari no baka-se escuchó un grito en el ático.

\- No quiero-se escuchaba que decía Hikari.

Cansado de eso, Nakami se dirigió con sueño y fastidio al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, las chicas (bueno Hikari en realidad) habían visto con el "El conjuro 2" causando que hikari quisiera dormir muy pero muy pegada de Nekonomi, Nekonomi se quedó tranquila idiotizada viendo la película que no le dio miedo sino más bien risa ( de hecho una risita psicópata) que hizo que Nakami tuviera más miedo de Nekonomi que de la película. Abrió la puerta donde estaba Nekonomi usando de arma una almohada para defenderse, Nekonomi tenía un pijama negro que resaltaba en serio su pálida tez.

\- Por favor, chicas paren son las cinco de la mañana y dentro de aproximadamente una hora tenemos que levantarnos para ir a clases-dijo Nakami frotándose los ojos.

\- Dile a esta enferma que deje de joderme la vida y te dejare dormir-dijo Nekonomi señalando a hikari hecha una bola entre las sabanas.

\- Waaaa el demonio feo va a comerme-murmuro hikari entre las sabanas.

\- Yo voy a bajar a hacerme desayuno, con tu permi…-dijo cuándo de nuevo hikari se pegó a ella como un chicle.

Nekonomi suspiro y salió de la habitación, Nakami se fue a dormir pero justamente dieron las seis de la mañana, suspiro y fue a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, Nekonomi hizo el desayuno y luego de eso fueron a sus clases, de hecho las clases ahora que tenía que lidiar con hikari y con Nekonomi (llegando al punto que él quería matar a hikari, convirtiéndose en la más molesta) se habían vuelto una especie de diversión (como cuando le tocaba cacería), Nekonomi era muy inteligente y algo seria dentro del aula de clase, pero fuera…pero no le dio chance así que se fijó que iban Yuri, Akefia (un moreno ami-enemigo de Yami), bakura y Nekonomi conversando alegremente, todos los estudiantes los miraban con pánico (todos lucen como villanos) y se quitaban inmediatamente de su camino cosa que ellos ignoraban muy bien. Las clases fueron muy normales hasta que hubo un estallido en la cafetería, un chico de nuestro mismo curso había tropezado sin querer a hikari.

\- Joder fijate por donde caminas, enana, hn-dijo el rubio más alto que Hikari.

\- ¡tú eres el que debería fijarse por dónde camina! ¡por tu culpa he perdido a Nekonomi!-rugió la peliblanca agarrando al chico por el cuello de su camisa- ¡espero que tengas muy en claro lo que estas…!

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la pelinegra dirigirse a ella, claro que con el uniforme de los chicos parecía un chico con muy mala reputación.

\- ¡Hikari! Se puede saber que estás haciendo…-dijo Nekonomi viéndola con muy mala cara.

\- ¡glup! Nekonomi es que yo…-dijo hikari mirando asustada.

\- Joder, mejor te dejo, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo-dijo Nekonomi soltando un suspiro.

\- Nekonomi yo lo siento en verdad-dijo hikari haciéndole una reverencia a Nekonomi.

\- Oye solo impedí que golpearas al chico, no es para tanto, te estaba buscando porque Nakami pregunto por ti-dijo Nekonomi mirando al rubio a los ojos.

\- Si! Voy a buscarlo-dijo hikari feliz como una perdiz.

Cuando Hikari se fue, Nekonomi le dijo al chico.

\- Hola me llamo Nekonomi Koumori, quinto "A" y ¿tú eres?

\- Me llamo Deidara, un placer…-"ahora me dirá que soy una chica "pensó Deidara preparándose para el golpe.

\- Eres un chico bastante lindo, ¿oye sabes dónde está el aula de arte? Me dijeron que habían obras muy buenas allí-dijo Nekonomi sonriendo con inocencia.

\- Si, eres la primera persona que no dice que soy una mujer-dijo Deidara con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bien es que se te nota en la aptitud-dijo Nekonomi- ¿me llevas al aula de arte?

\- Por supuesto

Así fueron caminando los dos juntos al aula de arte…

\- Ohh eso es muy gracioso…eres un chico francamente divertido-dijo Deidara riéndose de como Nekonomi chuleaba a unas chicas de segundo año con pinta de "FREE"

\- Gracias y ¿es esta?-dijo señalando el aula.

\- Si entremos…

Entraron y Nekonomi sonrió y dijo…

\- Supongo que tú también eres artista

\- Wow como lo supiste.

\- Fácil he preguntado casi todo el malnacido día y nadie me ha sabido decir donde estaba-dijo admirando de cerca un cuadro que tenía un bello ángel semi-abriendo los ojos- esto es de seguro de Alone, me dijo que pintaba pero no creí que pintara tan bellamente..-murmuro

\- Oye tu pareciera que pintaras-dijo Deidara mirando a Nekonomi agarrando un pincel.

\- Si pintaba, hace mucho tiempo-murmuro Nekonomi mientras hacia un boceto de Deidara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había hecho un retrato de Deidara riéndose, bastante bueno, Deidara lo miro sorprendido.

\- Deberías unirte al club-dijo Deidara animado.

\- Gracias pero no, yo…no proporciono felicidad pintando, causo desesperación, odio y masacre-dijo Nekonomi saliendo del aula sus ojos por un momento brillaron con una tonalidad verde acuosa.

Deidara se quedó perplejo, "si eso era una excusa francamente, era muy buena" pensó el rubio, cuando caminaba se consiguió a Nakami (opss se me olvido comentar que a Nakami se le apoda el Lobo solitario de la academia) junto con Sasori dado que ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

\- ¿qué tienes Deidara?-pregunto Sasori

\- Bueno…-les conto todo- y eso fue lo que ocurrió chico extraño.

\- Sempai…-dijo Nakami mirando con tristeza.

\- ¿sempai?-inquirieron Sasori y Deidara.

\- Luego les digo…-dijo Nakami mientras corría por los pasillos.

Nekonomi jugueteaba con una campanilla que se había conseguido, cuando Nakami le pregunto a quema ropa.

\- ¡¿Cuándo conseguiste un recuerdo?!

\- Querrás decir un "Yuri"-dijo Nekonomi- anoche, mientras le dejaba el pelero a la Hikari, luche un buen rato…

::::Flashback::::

Mientras caminaba por los tejados sintió una presencia a su alrededor, siguió caminando ignorando la presencia hasta que tentáculos salieron de la nada, ella los esquivo como si nada y quedo parada en un asta, le presencia hecha de no se…¿tinta? Tomo su forma solo que más alta y más mayorcita, además el cabello era verde acuoso igual que sus ojos.

\- ¿tú eres Aracne, la reina del mundo de los artistas?-pregunto Nekonomi.

\- Querrás decir somos, o fui o seremos-repuso ella con una voz aniñada antes de lanzarse otra vez al ataque.

Nekonomi la esquivaba y atacaba, pero la tinta la estaba comenzando a poner de malas pulgas así que un círculo de fuego la rodeo, cuando la tinta se acercaba al fuego esta se ponía más sólida y se consumía con el fuego…"el fuego es la respuesta". Una de sus pistolas cambio y se convirtió en un puñal, que ella rápidamente rodeo con fuego de color morado, lanzándose a un rápido ataque que le perforo el corazón a su recuerdo. Al desaparecer un tatuaje se incorporó a su cuerpo este estaba en su muñeca y era un círculo de puras plumas pintadas con un exquisito detalle.

\- Faltan diecinueve…-murmuro Nekonomi regresando tranquilamente a su casa mientras la luna tomaba un resplandor levemente rosa.

:::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::

\- Eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Nekonomi sonriendo.

\- Sabes que no podemos ver tus recuerdos-dijo Yuuya como si fuera una cosa obvia.

\- Bueno en fin, ahora sé qué hace muchos eones fui una reina que pintaba, cause una guerra por mis pinturas y bueno ya se imaginaran el resto…-dijo Nekonomi riéndose.

\- ¿te parece chistoso?-dijo hikari con una gota anime en la cien.

\- Bueno en gran parte, aunque lo único que a Aracne le duele es que su esposo murió en la guerra por salvarla-dijo Nekonomi.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Ella me lo acaba de decir, también opina que fue una guerra por una tontería dado que sus obras siempre fueron expuestas en la galería de la ciudad, además la única pintura que no se expuso fue la que le dedico a su esposo-comento Nekonomi.

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

\- Haiden- respondió en el acto Nekonomi aunque uno de sus ojos se puso verde acuoso.

\- ¡¿Cómo el gemelo famoso de Alone?!

\- ¿conocen a Alone? Es un chico muy amable y simpático-dijo Nekonomi y el color en su ojo se volvió más intenso.

\- Bueno si todo el mundo conoce a Alone también es un pintor muy reconocido, pero Haiden es muy pero muy reconocido, sus obras están en algunos museos prestigiosos-dijo Yuzaku con aires de inteligencia.

\- Hooo bueno, y ¿no teníamos clase?-pregunto Nekonomi.

Habían suspendido las clases de la media tarde, así que solo estaban allí, los que como ellos tenían clase hasta las cinco (tres días a la semana salteados tenían clase hasta tarde) para mejorar la situación estas eran materia muy aburridas: historia, geografía, historia universal y ciudadanía.

\- Esto es el mismísimo infierno-murmuro Nekonomi en la clase de geografía.

Lo que pasa es que profesor que impartía la materia conocido como el profesor garabato, no se le entendía ni la mitad de lo que explicaba, así que Nekonomi sentía su cerebro ponerse como una esponja exprimida y rezar que esta tortura se terminara. El timbre hizo que Nekonomi exclamara sin pena alguna…

\- ¡AL FIN SE ACABO!

Muchos se rieron pero el profesor puso mala cara, Nekonomi le sonrió y salió al pire, chocando con otro rubio, pero como estaba tan feliz de que el día de clases terminara, agarro al chico y lo levanto brinconeando como una cria, Deidara, Sasori y otro chico miraban a Nekonomi haciendo una danza.

\- ¿es el?-pregunto el chico pelinegro mirando a Nekonomi.

\- Hoooolaaaas que se les ofrece-dijo Nekonomi sonriendo mostrándoles sus nada humanos colmillos

\- Bueno hola, ya estás bien?-pregunto Deidara.

\- Hum-dijo ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

Le explicaron a Nekonomi rápidamente y esta los miraba con cara de matare a ese desgraciado.

\- En resumidas cuentas estas bien-dijo Sasori.

\- No te conozco, Deidara me puedes decir en donde esta Nakami-kun-pregunto y siseo.

\- Otras de ti por…

¡POM! Nekonomi le había metido con su morral sacando toda su ira de una buena vez, el golpe fue rápido y pareció mas bien que se auviera caído.

\- Por nada, Naka-kun eres sorprendente por haber entendido algo del profesor garabatos-dijo Nekonomi haciéndose que no había pasado nada.

\- Eh en que universo estoy-pregunto Nakami atontado por el golpe en la cabeza.

Nekonomi se hecho a reír con una risa psicópata (lamentándolo mucho yo me rio igual) que hizo que los presentes y el pasillo de punta a punta se estremeciera. Ignorando a toti Monti se fue a esperarlo a fuera (ya había pasado una semana y sin embargo no se sabía el camino a su casa) cuando Nakami apareció ubicado y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, Nekonomi estaba siendo interrogada por Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura, la pelinegra los miraba y se reía a grandes carcajadas cuando Naruto hablaba provocando que este se pusiera rojo de la ira.

\- Basta creo que ella así no responderá preguntas de ningún tipo-gruño Nakami mientras Nekonomi se sostenía el estómago y se reía.

\- Jajaja no había escuchado…ese acento…¡ay Ja jajaja! Dolor en…el estómago-dijo revolcándose hasta que finalmente paro de reír- estúpida Nekonomi, me duele la cabeza-dijo con una voz aniñada.

\- ¿Aracne?

\- Esa misma, Nekonomi de tanto reírse se desmayó-repuso ahora la peligris con verde.

\- Humm, ven vámonos a casa.

Ahora fue el turno de Nakami de enfrentar las múltiples preguntas de todos sus amigos (un grupo grande muy grande). Hikari era la más confundida.

\- ¿Por qué está usted y no la baka neko?

\- Si tuviera una explicación, te la diría gustosa pero…-repuso mientras caminaban.

\- Psss yo la prefiero así-dijo yugo ganándose una fría mirada por parte de Aracne.

\- Ella ha sufrido bastante como para que nosotras la molestemos, bueno al menos recuperara sus poderes y su memoria-dijo Aracne- ya está despertando-susurro antes que su cabello y ojos volvieran a los colores de Nekonomi.

\- ¿te encuentras bien baka neko?

\- Define bien me duele la cabeza-repuso ella agarrándose la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la pelinegra se fue directamente al ático a dormir, hikari estaba entretenida preguntándoles cosas a sakura e Ino que no vio en el momento exacto que Nekonomi se encerró en el ático a dormir, cuando se dio cuenta de que Nekonomi no estaba se puso como una madre desesperada, en ese momento Nekonomi despertaba del reparador sueño sintiendo su cabeza ligera como pluma, cuando llego a la sala Hikari tenía montada una escena hasta que Nekonomi se aclaró la garganta.

\- Nomi-chan-y se abalanzo a los brazos de la chica que estaba perpleja.

\- Hika-chan ¿qué pasa?-dijo Nekonomi tratando de apartarse de Hikari antes de que esta le partiera sus costillitas.

\- Creí que te…te habías fugado-dijo Hikari llenando de mocos a Nekonomi.

La pelinegra se soltó con una mescla de "¡asco! Y ¡Wow se preocupó por mí!" que le hacía tener una mueca extraña en la cara que los hizo reír hasta a hikari.

Martes trece (opss) martes 6 de marzo.

Hikari había obligado a Nekonomi que se juntaran con las chicas (Akiza, Tea, sakura…capishe) y ellas se pusieron a hablar sobre los chicos, la pelinegra pensaba "Jesús por favor, dejame ir con mis amigos tenía muchas maldades que hacer hoy" cuando un tema en específico salió a luz.

\- Nadie ha logrado conquistar a Nakami-kun-dijo Tea

\- Si es más difícil es frio, distante y sexi…-dijo pícaramente Akiza.

\- Dios por favor haz que me dé un ataque cardiaco en este instante-se lamentaba Nekonomi tratando de improvisar una soga para salir por los conductos de ventilación.

\- Y que pasa con este?-dijo Tea señalando a Nekonomi

\- Ella es mí…como decirlo…

\- Soy tu socia tonta –dijo Nekonomi mientras se daba por vencida y miraba a las chicas.

\- Aahh-exclamaron

\- Ella tiene mucho trato con los "homólogos"- dijo Rebecca haciendo las comillas con las manos.

\- Ha ustedes son las chicas que siempre hacen que acabemos a unos pasos de detección, pero si no hacemos nada malo-dijo Nekonomi haciendo un adorable puchero.

Las chicas contuvieron "awww" para mirarla con una dura expresión que Nekonomi ignoro porque se puso a jugar con un juguete para gatos que tenía hikari, haciendo que la pelinegra se pareciera más a un gatito negro que a cualquier otra cosa. Cuando se aburrió empezó a contar conejos "un conejo, dos conejos, tres conejos…". Mientras Nekonomi contaba las chicas seguían con sus temas hasta que el plato principal finalmente salió a la luz…

\- Yo estoy…enamorada de Nakami-dijo Hikari con la cara roja

\- Eso ya los sabia-comento Nekonomi parando en el conejo numero dos mil y luego siguió con su cuenta.

\- Y que vas a hacer…-dijo Rebecca mirando a Hikari

\- El no…me presta atención el muy Cabron en casa es…

FLASHBACK

\- Nekonomi puedes hacer la cena…

Una vez que estaban jugando naipes en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo que Nekonomi protestara y amenazara con hacerse un kilo de pasta entero (Wow come más que yo!).

\- Nekonomi ayudame con esta función del seno…no entiendo cómo se hace-dijo haciéndole caritas a la pelinegra en la biblioteca, quien gruño y le lanzo un libro y le Su-grito (susurro + grito= su-grito XD)

\- ¡haz tu mierda tu solo, para eso estamos en la biblioteca!

En resumidas cuentas, jamás le había pedido un favor y para entristecerla más tampoco la había llamado por su nombre…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La peliblanca se había cabreado al darse cuenta que el chico por el que ella babeaba, no le prestaba la más mínima atención, Nekonomi tramaba un plan dado que ella encontraba a Nakami excesivamente molesto, así habiendo hecho los cálculos mentales correspondientes sugirió acercándoseles.

\- Pídele un cita y ya-dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos mientras su cola se movía sin parar por la emoción de deshacerse de una vez por todas de Nakami.

\- Es una buena idea-señalo Tea con sorpresa.

\- Un poco radical pero es verdad…-dijo Rebecca dedicándoles una sonrisa radiante a Nekonomi.

\- No me miréis así, solo lo hago para que deje de joderme, yo planeare la travesura con Yuto y con Yuuya- dijo la pelinegra levantándose con decisión.

Hikari asintió y sonrió de una manera muy feliz, la pelinegra le mostro los pulgares y empezó a hacer sus labores…

Notas de Black cat: entrevista 2

\- Hola lectores, otra vez yo, pues en esta ocasión tenemos a una invitada muy especial-dijo la autora con aspecto de haber acabado de levantarse- en esta ocasión será….retoques de tambores por favor Noa, nada más ni nada menos que….¡HIKARI!

\- Hola me da muchísimo gusto estar aquí-dijo la chica.

\- Bueno como acabamos de leer vas a tener una cita, cuéntanos, ¿qué expectativas tienes?-dijo la autora con una gatuna sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo…pues-dijo la chica color cereza (me canse del tomate, XD)- ¡QUIERO CASARME CON EL!-grito la chica a todo pulmón haciendo que los gemelos se quitaran al mismo tiempo los micrófonos que tenían el oído.

\- Ah, bueno y ¿Cómo será la boda?-pregunto Noa con visible sorpresa y mirando a su hermana.

\- A mí no me mires ellos también tienen deseos-dijo la autora poniendo sus dos manos alzadas.

\- Si pero, no se una boda es excesivo, inclusive para ti, chibi cat-dijo Noa.

\- Bueno en ese caso me ayudaras tú, tu eres el más cursi de los dos- dijo Black cat

\- Y tú la más sangrienta-dijo Noa- y dramática.

\- Joder ¡ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!- grito hikari iracunda.

Los gemelos retrocedieron, Noa se tropezó con la cámara cayéndose y llevándose con él a su gemela, luego cuando examinaron los daños, Noa dijo:

\- Me debes una cámara-dijo señalando a Hikari con un dedo acusador.

\- ¡CORTEN!-grito la autora.

Empezaron a discutir de verdad hasta que…

\- ¡NIÑOS SI SIGUEN GRITANDO LOS ZURRARE!-grito su madre desde la puerta del sótano.

\- Lo sentimos mama-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno en nuestro próximo capítulo les mostraremos como una inexperta en citas trata de hacer lo que puede-dijo Noa.

\- Veremos cosas ro…ro…-dijo la autora temblando.

\- Románticas, Sayonara y dejen sus opiniones que son muy bien recibidas por mí y si son deseos de muerte por favor a mi querida hermanita-dijo Noa despidiéndose con la mano.

\- No Mames, bueno en cualquier caso no olviden opinar y si son insultos me vale verga-dijo la autora subiendo las escaleras y mostrando el dedo de en medio.

\- Jajaja no olviden escribir, y un abrazo psicológico de parte de estos gemelos-dijo Noa apagando la cámara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: los gatos negros no son buenos en la citas (y me lo dices ahora ¬¬', callate Noa!)

\- ¡HOOOLASS! Pues este capítulo lo escribimos my sister and me, por favor no se quejen de que haiga muchos paréntesis porque somos muy peleoneros y fue un beta (jajaja típico venezolano) poder agarrar yo el…POWER.

\- Escribe de una malnacida vez zopenco- dijo Black cat

\- Voy… aburrida-hizo morritos Noa.

Martes 13 de marzo…

Últimamente Nekonomi y Hikari andaban muy raras dado que la mayoría de veces estaban hablando con las demás chicas, Yuto y Yuuya tampoco andaban en su estado habitual dado que evitaban mucha veces los lugares concurridos y traían revistas para adolescentes (TEENEGER o una mierda así- acotación de Black cat).

\- ¿qué les pasara?-pregunto Yugi mientras le daba un bocado al almuerzo por el cual tuve que suplicar Nekonomi hiciera.

\- Ni idea pero viniendo de Nekonomi, no es nada bueno-dije estremeciéndome.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nada bueno?!-exclamo Naruto perforándome la oreja.

\- Ash no grites, jamás he escuchado que Nekonomi haiga hecho nada bueno-explique recordando que a Naruto hay que explicarle con pelos y señales.

\- Se lo diré, no ha andado muy comunicativa conmigo tampoco-dijo Aracne tomando asiento.

Todos soltaron un grito y luego lanzaron un suspiro…

\- Y Nekonomi?

\- Se quedó dormida en clase, mejor dicho supongo que ha llegado el día del coma diabético-dijo Aracne dándole un elegante bocado a una bola de arroz.

\- No despertara hasta el día siguiente-dijo Yuto con cara de horror y también sentándose.

\- No puede que despierte para su clase, favorita tengo la sospecha de que no ha dormido bien, además me ha hecho unas preguntas muy extrañas.

\- ¿Cómo de extrañas?-dijo Jaden agarrando golosamente tres bolas de arroz y comiéndoselas de un solo bocado.

\- Bueno…- "NO LES DIGAS; JODER" escucho que exclamaban en su cabeza, Nekonomi había despertado y no precisamente de buen humor.

\- Ya volvió ¿verdad?-pregunte viendo la expresión de Aracne (bueno eso es mucho decir dado que ella es igual que mi querido hermanito, eso no es verdad-replico el mayor de los gemelos)

\- Si y no anda precisamente de buenas-dijo Aracne para dejarle el paso a Nekonomi, que agarrando sin consultar como dos o tres bolas de arroz, carne y vegetales y comía con muy poca educación.

\- Por favor come más despacio-dijo Yugi amablemente.

Le miro, y luego suspiro , limpiándose la cara donde tenía restos del arroz , entonces vio a Hikari y le dijo:

\- Oye el estúpido de Zero me contacto-dijo un poco bruscamente.

\- Y que te dijo?-pregunto la peliblanca sentándose cerca de Nakami que ni se inmuto por su presencia.

\- ¡ES UN JODIDO CAPULLO!-grito la pelinegra haciendo que se atragantara Jaden a quien rápidamente asistió Jeese.

FLASHBACK (neko te toca, Haii-dijo la gata negra sonándose los nudillos, emocionada)

Mientras los demás estaban con la prueba de química, Nekonomi estaba en la terraza pensando en cómo hacer que Nakami la siguiera al lugar de la cita (ya tenían planeado casi todo excepto eso-acotación de Noa) mientras pensaba en todas la posibles formas que sabía que el la seguiría sintió esa presencia tan familiar y al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un montón de sensaciones de querer destrozar a la persona que despedía aquel aroma.

\- Zero…-murmuro la pelinegra sin inmutarse.

\- Me parece increíble que a pesar de mi apariencia me hayas reconocido-dijo la voz de una chica.

\- Me parece increíble que tengas esa apariencia-dijo la pelinegra burlándose de él.

\- He recibido tu llamado, me parece bien te ayudare, cuando quieras ve al quinto año sección b y pregunta por Arenhandra Ayasegawa.-dijo la chica- ah y ese juguete tuyo…es muy encantador…

Nekonomi iba a voltearse pero la chica había desaparecido…dejando en su mente esa última frase cabreándola definitivamente…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK (no había algo no se más corto-dijo sarcásticamente Noa, Urusai tú no tienes tarea-respondió la Black cat amenazándolo con sus puños)

Cuando Nekonomi termino de contar lo ocurrido (obviamente saltándose la parte de la cita) todo el mundo la miraba …

\- Eso te molesto? Eso tan ridículo?-pregunto Yami.

\- Grrr mejor callate grrrrummmm-gruño como un felino enojado.

Se fue porque si no golpearía a alguien y luego lo lamentaría (no mucho, pero si algo) cuando salió de la cafetería, los chicos la miraron marchándose y luego suspiraron, y miraron a Nakami y este solo les devolvió la mirada confundido. Nekonomi anduvo antes de tropezar con Gaara, la mirada furibunda de esta, se tornó en tristeza, entonces lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro, miro a Gaara y este también lloraba, ella y él se quedaron como idiotas viéndose mientras sus lágrimas no se detenían.

\- Por qué lloras?-pregunto entrecortadamente Gaara

\- Y tú?-regreso la pregunta también entrecortadamente Nekonomi.

Los dos como por reflejo se encogieron de hombros y se despidieron con la cabeza, obviamente ignorando las lágrimas de sus rostros, el resto del día se sintió extraño, como si una tristeza flotante estuviera clavada en su ser, pero ella no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías, se decía una y otras vez pero acabo llorando mientras se daba un baño, que hizo que aquella tristeza se desvaneciera por completo, aprovechando esos pocos ratos de paz que ella gozaba, decidió ver su cuerpo en un espejo de cuerpo entero, vio que su cuerpo estaba casi inmaculado por su tatuaje en las muñecas y el gran tatuaje en la espalda, que eran una alas, ella sospechaba que esos no serían los únicos tatuajes que marcarían su cuerpo dado las diversas "experiencias" que tuvo…

\- Esto es un maldito ciclo sin fin…pero ¿Por qué será?-murmuro la pelinegra vistiéndose.

En la noche…

Después de cenar se puso a curiosear la casa de Nakami, como se aburrió decidió ir a dar un paseo, pero llego a una parte de la ciudad que no conocía y empezó a treparse por los tejados para tener una mejor vista (dado que ella en la antena del televisor de la casa de Nakami puso una pañoleta roja con negro para marcar la casa, Buen método-murmuro Noa mientras mordisqueaba su lápiz y empezaba a hacer la lista de los deberes para esta semana), pero como no vio la marica pañoleta se estaciono en un techo desconocido y empezó a pensar hasta que escucho el grito de una persona conocida, se asomó a la ventana quedando como un murciélago (como su apellido)

\- ¡joder Astral, dejame ver este programa!-vio que Yuma zarandeaba al mencionado mientras ambos estaban enfrente del televisor.

\- Yuma tenemos tarea-decía calmadamente el otro.

\- Podemos hacerla mañana, de vedad quiero ver este programa-dijo el otro haciendo un puchero.

Como si le auviera puesto una señal, una alama, un bíper o como quieran llamarlo, los dos voltearon a ver a la ventana donde Nekonomi los observaba, esta les hizo una señal de que le abrieran la ventana, Yuma como idiotizado abrió la ventana y la chica con una agilidad que denotaba años de experiencia , entro a la casa, ruborizándose por la presencia de Astral.

\- ¿qué haces aquí?-logro preguntar Yuma.

\- Me perdí y no encontraba mi casa ¿por?-pregunto Nekonomi recorriendo la habitación con la mirada sin detenerse en nada en concreto (lo hacía más que todo para evitar quedársele viendo como una idiota a Astral, lo mismo hace Black con el chico que le gusta-murmuro Noa ganándose un coscorrón)

\- Hum, ¿le pedimos a Nakami que venga a buscarte?-pregunto amablemente Astral haciendo que el corazón de Nekonomi latiera desbocado.

\- No, no es necesario…volveré dentro de un rato ¿me dejaran la ventana abierta?-pregunto a Yuma, sus ojos tenía un brillo de depredador (ojo no de lo que ustedes piensan)

\- Pues si quieres…

La pelinegra asintió y volvió a salir por la ventana, se dieron cuenta de cómo ella caminaba en el aire como si del piso se tratara, entonces como un suspiro se esfumo en la noche, en realidad Nekonomi había detectado a unos Dark además que otro posible Yuri , cuando se hizo con el Yuri entendió esa tristeza con la que había lidiado en la tarde.

\- ¿Cómo le explicare esto a Nakami?- dijo la chica antes de entrar a la casa de Yuma por la ventana.

Miércoles 14 de marzo, hora 4:00 am

La pelinegra solo pudo dormir unas dos horas, así que como se había aburrido de observar a Yuma dormir, decidió regresar a su casa, llegando a las cuatro de la madrugada, Nakami estaba sentado en la cama de la pelinegra mientras Hikari dormía en la otra después de cuatro insoportables horas de llanto, la pelinegra llego cansada entrando por la ventana aunque esta parecía cansada y muy pero muy confundida. Cuando vio a Nakami, el "Yuri" y la "experiencia" que había absorbido despertaron.

Nakami vio que el lenguaje corporal de Nekonomi cambiaba de cansado a…seductor, el cabello de chica cambio de negro a plata que con la luz de la luna brillaba muy opaco haciendo una especie de aureola, vio el único ojo que tenía al descubierto eran azules y cuando llego está a la cama, dijo con una voz de una veinteañera:

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía Naka-kun-murmuro la chica antes de darle un casto beso en los labios…

En la mañana…

Estar en el armario, se le hacía cada vez más incómodo así que decidió salir como un conejo asustado, Nekonomi estaba en su habitación, discutiendo con alguien, la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y se acercó a escuchar.

\- ¡joder malnacida, este es mi cuerpo debes aprender a tener límites!-grito exasperada y ronca Nekonomi.

\- Gomen no me había dado cuenta, además en parte tu culpa por haberte quedado dormida y no haberme dado las "palabras de aliento"-se escuchaba que le respondían aunque muy bien sabia el que se vería como si Nekonomi estuviera discutiendo sola, la persona que lo había besado…

\- Grrr bueno ya te di las charlas aprende que mientras ustedes estén en este limbo como yo, estaremos atrapadas además no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana-gruño la pelinegra mientras salía.

A Hikari le había tocado hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo (asunto peligroso, como tú cocina Noa) y mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela se encontraron a yuto y a yuya que de inmediato se pusieron a charlar con Nekonomi, esta le había explicado la situación, pero el recuerdo hacia que se sintiera más incómodo y la pelinegra maldijo con insistencia varias veces…

STOP! Aquí nos paramos un momento es gracias a un comentario que recibimos por otro Fic que hicimos llamado "El demonio de la sombra", bueno queremos contactar a nuestro "QUERIDISIMO" amigo Guest, querido Guest si te da la re-putisima gana de darnos una acotación por tu comentario dado que nos ha llamado la atención, ah y si quieres seguir criticando por favor pasa a este también y deja otro emotivo mensaje, dado que eres el primero que comenta.

Ate. Black cat and Noa

Los chicos ya estaba comenzando a asustarse dado que esa actitud les daba miedo (a quien no) pero después de un rato y un buen trozo de chocolate, los humos se bajaron y la pelinegra regreso a la normalidad, ella se negó rotundamente a comer la comida de Hikari (el único que tenía estomago para soportarla era Nakami) ella se compró un juego de almuerzo de la cafetería que consistía en arroz, carne frita y ensalada junto con un litro de refresco. Ella se comió todo excepto tomarse todo el refresco.

\- Ash si auviera sabido que daban un buen almuerzo en la cafetería hace semanas que me levantara un poco más tarde-ronroneo Nekonomi recostada de la pared.

\- Bueno tampoco sabía que aquí había una cafetería-dijo Nakami mirando la factura- bueno es bastante barato el almuerzo.

\- Si bueno…disculpa por lo de ayer en verdad no quería que esa mujer te robara tu primer beso a mí me desagrado ese contacto…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Nakami abrió mucho los ojos, él quería que le dijera que no lamentaba que ella aceptara que le gusto besarlo pero en realidad tuvo que toparse con que le había desagradado el beso, se desanimó mucho…tanto que tuvo que recurrir a la persona a que recurría para resolver sus problemas…Yuma.

\- Pues bien creo que no sé qué es lo que me ocurre-suspiro después de una charla de unos quince minutos.

\- Creo que estás enamorado de Nekonomi-dijo Yuma después de pensárselo un ratito.

\- ¡¿que?! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunto mientras lo zarandeaba.

\- Bueno no son los síntomas típicos pero con este último…bueno te delato-dijo Yuma (por primera vez sabia de algo que Nakami no sabía )- ya se… visita la web ella te instruirá de los síntomas, yo tuve que hacerlo cuando empecé a salir con Shark.

\- ¿tu sales con Kamishiro Ryoga?-pregunte esta vez incrédulo.

\- Bueno es algo complicado dado que al principio como que yo fui el que lo obligue-dijo con un rubor cereza (Por favor dar nombres de frutos rojos en los review si es que hay)

\- Ok espero que no hayan tenido sexo…-dije para mis adentros.

Después de darle nombre al mal me sentí más confundido y temeroso ¿Cómo demonios le diré a Nekonomi?...

Mientras tanto….

Era una reunión secreta ya que el sábado de esa semana seria el día de la cita planeado a prueba de fallos ( sus siglas son D.C.P.P.F así se escribían por si acaso le leían los mensajes de texto) la reunión se llevó a cabo en la casa de kotori, justo al lado de la casa de Yuma en el sótano (es a prueba de sonido) para darle más discreción. Nekonomi entrego un folio con el plan de ataque. Explicaron todo y también plantearon diversas maneras de evitar problemas…tenia no se…un ligero parecido a una operación militar.

Notas de Black Cat:

\- Holas-dijeron al mismo tiempo Noa y Black cat tenían ojeras.

\- Lamentamos mucho la espera es que bueno…-empezó a decir Noa cabeceando.

\- Exceso de tarea-termino de decir Black cat conteniendo un bostezo.

\- Bueno sin más preámbulos…nuestra invitada es Nekonomi-dijo Noa haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no quedarse dormido.

\- Holas-dijo la chica también tenía sueño.

\- Bueno ¿qué expectativas tienes para el próximo episodio?-pregunto Black cat

\- Humm…comerme un helado doble con chocolate y chispas- murmuro la chica- bueno en verdad no había pensado en eso.

Los dos nos habíamos quedado dormido en el asiento, no era de extrañar dado que teníamos dos semanas acostándonos tarde y levantándonos temprano…así que el próximo capítulo verán una cita desastrosa…Buaaa ¡oyasumi!

Capítulo 4: la Cita

\- Holas buenas si es que están siguiendo la historia, no pudimos publicar por un tiempo debido a la falta de internet-dijo Noa sus ojeras se habían desvanecido un poco.

\- Si es culpa mía, no teníamos nada nuevo para escuchar así que descargue unas músicas y ¡puf! Adiós internet-dijo la Black jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- Sin más preámbulos…¡Comenzamos!

Sábado 17 de marzo:

Hikari se levantó temprano para acicalarse, quería estar hermosa para su cita y como Nakami se levantaba tarde los sábados, salió sin que nadie lo sospechara, luego le tocó el turno a Nekonomi para llevar a cabo la fase dos: hacer que Nakami la siguiera. Con la excusa de que la llevara de compras después de desayunar dado que quería tener un nuevo menú para la cena (aunque era cierto lo de las compras y el menú dado que ella es como mi hermana solo piensan en comida-dijo Noa mientras Nekonomi contaba las horas para que le recargaran al internet), salieron, ella se las ingenió para que lo siguiera hasta el lugar del encuentro. Dejo a Nakami solo, y Hikari aprovecho su oportunidad.

\- Hola Nakami-dijo ella con un ligero rubor.

\- Hola ¿has visto a Nekonomi?-dijo el sin prestarle atención.

\- No pero…¿me acompañarías? Me dejaron plantada así que quiero hacer lo que los humanos hacen en sus citas-dijo la peliblanca.

\- Bueno…ni modo-dijo Nakami suspirando.

Fueron a un café en el que por casualidad estaban Yugi, Yami, Atem, Heba, Henry y Yugi disfrutando de una cita triple.

\- Hola chicos-dijeron hikari y Nakami mientras tomaban asiento.

\- Hola…¿tiene una cita?-pregunto Atem mirándolos a ambos.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡si! ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo de inmediato hikari.

\- Vaya no creímos que al fin te veríamos en la compañía de una persona Nakami-dijo con educación el otro Yugi.

\- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen para todo hay una primera vez-dijo Nakami.

Había armado un plan de darle celos a Nekonomi (bueno a la otra identidad que no es su amor) con hikari, la chica en cambio estaba encantada por fin su príncipe azul le prestaba atención solo a ella, hasta que Heba vio a…

\- Oigan esos no son Yuto, Yuuya, Yuri, Yugo y…¿Nekonomi?

Como acto de reflejos todos voltearon a la dirección que Heba señalaba, efectivamente estaban los chicos vestidos con uniformes de camareras, al verse descubiertos rápidamente emprendieron la retirada pero Henry y Atem los había intersectado, Nekonomi tenía un uniforme de camarero y dijo:

\- Hola ¿Cómo les va?

\- Bien…¿qué hacen aquí chicos?

\- Trabajando-fue la respuesta de los chicos.

\- ¿trabajando?-pregunto extrañada Hikari.

\- Cuando deje a Nakami, me llamo Lilith dijo que a cambio de ayudarme me pidió que trabajara para ella los domingos-dijo Nekonomi anotando el pedido de la mesa continua.

\- ¿y ustedes?-pregunto Yami

\- Bueno es una buena oportunidad de tener un ingreso extra-dijo Yuuya encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dejaron tranquilos, no era mentira después de todo, Lilith no pagaba mal dado que esta era la primera cafetería más visitada de la ciudad, además que promovía el talento, después de eso Nakami y hikari se fueron a hacer las demás cosas que se suponen que se hacen en una cita, sin querer admitirlo Nakami se estaba divirtiendo con Hikari, cuando llegaron a la feria y se subieron a a la noria, el ocaso se insinuaba haciendo que el cabello de hikari tomara un matices rojos y naranjas como el fuego. Nakami le dio un beso casto a hikari haciendo que a esta el corazón le latiera a mil por hora. Cuando llegaron a la casa Nekonomi ya había llegado y estaba haciendo la cena por que se iba a quedar en casa de Yuma por invitación de Astral.

\- ¿astral te invito?-pregunto Nakami mientras le servía a Hikari zumo de naranja.

\- Si porque…¿algún problema?-pregunto con brusquedad mientras revolvía la pasta.

\- Perdón…solo que es raro dado que…

\- Mira ocupate de tus asuntos-dijo mientras colaba la pasta se quitaba el delantal y salía de la cocina hecha una furia.

Bueno ellos se quedaron mirándose las caras pero como no podían preguntarle a nadie que fue lo que paso se quedaron en silencio, fuera la esperaba a Astral quien con cariño le acaricio la mejilla mientras se dirigían a la casa de Yuma, este vio a la extraña pareja riéndose mientras el abría la puerta Nekonomi dio las buenas noches y se encamino a la habitación de Astral. Este subió los bocadillos que había preparado y entro a su habitación.

\- Vaya cada día que pasa me siento más cómoda en tu habitación.

\- Hum si ya veo trajiste el video juego

\- Obviamente esta es nuestra noche…Humm-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

\- ¿qué te pasa?

\- Bueno tengo a una veinteañera celosa en mi interior que me esta causando literal y metafóricamente dolor de cabeza.

\- Supongo que es la mujer que causo que besaras a Nakami-dijo Astral sin disimular lo molesto que estaba.

\- Que desagradable fue ese beso, Astral…quiero que se detenga-dijo mientras se colocaba cerca de Astral mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

\- No dejare que él y ella te lastimen.

\- Astral tú…¿recuerdas que en una vida pasada tuvimos una relación?

\- Si lo recuerdo como si auviera sido ayer…Nekonomi ¿lo recuerdas?-sus manos se habían puesto frías

\- Obviamente, fue la última vez mucho antes de que yo…-dijo está pegando su frente a la de Astral.

\- Antes de que nos obligaran a separarnos, tenías que regresar a ese lugar, Nekonomi ¿quieres que…lo intentemos de nuevo?

\- Me encantaría-dijo sus ojos carmesíes que se habían oscurecidos tenían de nuevo ese gran brillo de cuando se habían conocido (la primera vez)

\- Esta vez poco a poco…primero vamos a jugar hasta caer del sueño-dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ese ánimo lo había extrañado bastante, le recordó muchísimo a la chica que conoció en ese prado. Bueno no eran la única parejita que estaban iniciando con su "romance".

Nota: por este capítulo y la siguiente no habrán nota de la Black cat dado que tendremos algunos cambios nuevos ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
